Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of automotive technology, and more particularly to systems and methods for remotely allowing users to access secured vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
Remote keyless entry systems allow for access to secured vehicles without inserting a physical key into a door lock. However, an authorized user still must be in possession of an electronic key fob in order to enter a locked vehicle. Thus, a vehicle owner who wishes to grant access to a secondary user must transfer physical possession of a key fob to the secondary user. Remote keyless entry equipped automobiles are typically sold with two key fobs, and additional key fobs can only be acquired at significant extra expense.